The present invention pertains in general to an improved floor system preferably for use in the construction of high rise buildings or other lower story buildings. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved joist floor system for fabricating a poured-in-place concrete floor.
In the past in the construction of high rise buildings or apartment buildings, precast concrete slabs have been used for fabricating the floors of these buildings. One of the problems with precast concrete slabs is that they are quite difficult to handle and require quite expensive equipment for placing these slabs in place. Also, because these slabs are not poured-in-place, in order to provide the proper support these slabs are generally heavier and thicker than would be required by a poured-in-place construction. Furthermore, it is either impossible or quite difficult to provide electrical wiring in ceilings with slab construction and thus in many buildings all wiring is in the walls with no overhead fixtures being used. Another disadvantage to the precast concrete slabs is that it is quite difficult to fabricate an appealing ceiling on the bottom of the construction and thus many ceilings in these buildings are simply painted concrete.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a poured-in-place concrete floor, preferably for use in an apartment building or high rise building and one which uses a smaller volume of concrete for a given area than is the case with precast slabs.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved floor system that can be fabricated and installed quite easily and quickly.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved floor system that comprises a poured-in-place concrete layer and that can yet easily accommodate wiring in the ceiling.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved floor system that is readily adapted to the attachment of various types of ceilings.